


Mirrors

by Wyrdo_xoxo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Galra Empire, I don't have a real plan on where this is going to go, I'm Sorry, I'm just whinging this fanfic, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Teens that fall in love, Useless Lesbians, hopefully, sappy romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdo_xoxo/pseuds/Wyrdo_xoxo
Summary: Pidge didn't believe in true love or anything like that. She stuck to binary codes and hacking. However, when the team goes to a planet to establish an alliance, she meets someone that turns her life upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

     Allura and the paladins were on their way to a planet called Valinciana. A planet on the edge of the Galra Empire’s territory that managed to fend off Warlord Ranveig’s attempts to conquer them. The Valincians’ hatred towards the Galra made them a highly likely and powerful ally.    

     Valinciana’s leader, Queen Xandri, agreed to have a diplomatic meeting with Allura, Coran, and the paladins to discuss terms of alliance. Allura had emphasized multiple times in the past month of how important it was to have Valinciana as an ally in this war. Despite the many, many, times Pidge has been in these boring meetings on other planets, this one felt different. She didn’t like the feeling of restlessness that resonated in her stomach. Even Green seemed to be feeling the same with the impatient rumbling she sent to her small paladin. It was like she wanted to get to the planet as fast as possible. But for the reason why, Pidge couldn't say.  

    It’s not like Valinciana was as technologically advanced as Olkarion. In fact, they were far from it. From the looks of the planet’s profile, the only thing they had that was close to competing with the rest of the universe was their weapons, other than that it seemed that they were stuck in an Ancient Greece period with the feudalist government of the Middle Ages. So why did Green—why did she—wanted to get there so quickly?

     “Pidge? PIDGE!”

    Pidge snapped out of her thoughts to realize that Shiro was calling out to here. She shook her head as if it would help her get rid of those thoughts and looked back at her leader, who looked concerned.

     “Sor-Sorry Shiro. I was just lost in my mind, I guess.” She tried to excuse herself pathetically. The black paladin did not looked convinced. In fact, he seemed more worried about the youngest member of the team.

     “Are you sure? You’re not feeling sick are you? He quizzed, his fatherly instincts kicking in as he put a hand on her shoulder. He’d be damned if one of his team members goes to some mentally draining meeting when they’re already drained. He’d send her straight to the healing pod if that was the case.

     “Relax, Shiro. She’s probably upset that she has to spend a couple days in a technology deprived world.” Lance interjected before slinging his arm around Keith, his boyfriend of two months. The red paladin blushed lightly, still not used to the displays of affection. Pidge grimaced in annoyance and slight disgust. Couldn’t they...you know...not be making intimate contact for a minute. Relationships are so weird.

     “Or maybe she’s just lonely because she, Shiro, and Coran are the only single people on this ship who are not asexual.” Hunk butted in snarkingly. Pidge glared at her friend, but she knew it was true. Shiro has been openly gay since before the Kerberos mission, and still hasn't moved on from his ex-fiance, Adam. Allura admitted to never feeling the need for an intimate relationship ever since she was a little girl. Coran didn't want to move on from his late wife, claiming that his heart was for her and her only. Keith and Lance finally resolved their sexual tension and became attached to the hip. Hunk was in a long-distance relationship with Shay and made the boys a run for their money for the "Sappiest Couple in the Universe" title. That left Pidge, a single young woman who was in the middle of puberty who has never experimented with any gender before. That would certainly damper anyone's mood.

    "Shut up Hunk!" Pidge shouted, which Hunk retaliated by sticking his tongue out. Shiro, being the space dad he is, got in between the argument.

    "Okay enough, we're about to land on Valinciana and we need to be on our best behavior. You guys can continue arguing when we're back on the ship." Shiro ended the argument. Pidge turned towards the giant screen and saw that they were indeed on the planet’s surface.

     Putting on her helmet, she followed the others to the entrance of the castleship, looking forward as it dropped to the ground. In front of her was a sea of various shades of green bodies that had red splotches. Acid green eyes burned into her and her teammates with excitement and awe. Cheering and whoops erupted from the crowd, making a fake smile slowly creep onto Pidge’s face. The restlessness in the pit of her stomach was even stronger now.

     A carriage began to split the Green-Red Sea, the crowd becoming silent as it passed by. It was large, the carriage itself being the shape of a decagon, being pulled by two animals with the body similar to a horse but with eight legs. The marble white color with gold decorations made it stand out of the crowd even more.

   When it finally came to the stopped in front of them, the doors on one of the sides opened, revealing a silhouette inside. Pidge’s heart began beat erratically as the restlessness in her stomach turned into a tornado. She watched as the figure stepped into the sunlight, purple fur glowing in the sunlight. Her brown eyes met unblinking yellow. Suddenly, it felt like everything and everyone disappeared. In that moment, the only things that existed in the universe was her and the beautiful Galra girl in front of her


	2. Familiarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to know a little bit more about the girl during the carriage ride.

    “Princess Allura of Altea, Royal Advisor Coran of Altea, and the Paladins of Voltron, welcome to Valenciana. Her Majesty, Queen Xandri, has sent me to retrieve you.” The girl spoke, her voice light and smooth, but it also sounded hollow and rehearsed. Nevertheless, a blush crept onto Pidge’s cheeks. She was...cute.

 

    The angel in front of her had a small and petite stature, Pidge was probably taller than her. She was covered in dark purple fur with lighter purple stripes. Red marks went from her brows, alongside her nose, went to the middle of underneath her eyes, and went all the way down to her chin. A white, rectangular tuft of fur went from her small nose to her hairline. Her hair itself was the same shade as the rest of her body, with white streaks running through it. It was cropped short into a bob that ended at her jaw. The stained white cloth that made her floor-length dress droop down to her waist, connecting only to the collar around her neck.

 

    A harsh nudge knocked Pidge out of her awestruck trance. The green paladin turned to her blue teammate, who only responded by wagging his eyebrows. She shoved him lightly in embarrassment, but it was enough for him to stumble a little bit while snickering. She looked at the rest of the team and realized that Allura was probably the stiffest out of all them, looking at the Galra female in front of her with cold eyes. Pidge immediately felt a flare of protectiveness consume her. It was perfectly clear that the girl had nothing that would consider her as a threat, so why was Allura getting defensive? 

 

    “Please, we must leave immediately if we are to make it back to the palace in time for dinner.” The girl said, forcing a polite smile and gestured to the open doors of the carriage. Pidge tried to shake off the sudden aggression towards the princess, instead focusing on calming her nerves. Allura stepped forward and started to make her way into the carriage, Coran following close by. In order, Shiro, Keith, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge filed in. She was careful not to look into the hypnotizing yellow eyes in fear of going into a trance again.

 

    The inside of the carriage was the same as the outside, white marble with gold decorations. The seats that were lined on all sides except the doors were cushioned with fluffy stuffings that were covered with gold silk that was soft to the touch. Pidge smiled at the fairytale-like interior. She felt like she was royalty that ruled the world. However, a different kind of giddiness fluttered within her when the Galra girl settled herself next to her and the carriage took off. Her posture was straight and rigid, keeping her back and arms straight with her hands on her lap. It was almost like...she was trying to avoid touching her. 

 

     Pidge’s heart dropped at the thought. Was it because she disgusted her? Maybe she was, for killing hundreds of her kind. Or maybe she was disgusted because she was ugly? She knew she was no Altean princess, but she had enough self-confidence to say she looked decently attractive. Maybe the idea of attractiveness were different in Galra culture. Wait, why was she so worried if the girl found her attractive or not? It’s not like anything is going to happen. It’s just silly rambling thoughts going off again. 

 

    “So, what’s your name?” Hunk asked, interrupting the silence. The others perked up, wanting to answer as well. 

 

    “This one’s name is Lani, Yellow Paladin.” She responded, looking at Hunk for a tick before looking back down again. 

 

_ Lani? What a cute name. _ Pidge thought to herself. Her heart fluttered and nostalgia crashed through her. Now that she knew her name, a sense of familiarity made itself known. It was like she met her before, maybe in another life, or in a different reality, but she knew her some way, shape, or form. 

 

    “How did you end up in Valenciana?” Shiro followed up, wanting to know why a Galra above anyone else would be here. Everyone went from perking up to leaning in, fully interested in her backstory. Lani didn’t look up this time, her gaze remained focused on her hands. 

 

    “I was born on Warlord Ranveig’s ship fifteen decaphebes ago. Ever since I was a cub, I trained to become a Lieutenant like my parents. Growing up at the edge of the Empire, I was taught that if I don’t fight then I have no purpose, and the Galra don’t keep things that have no purpose, so I trained and trained and trained, day and night, till I passed out from exhaustion routinely. When I was thirteen-decaphebes-old, I became a foot soldier and became part of a small fleet made up of the 6 other cubs that I grew up with on the ship, along with my brother, Srav. Our first mission was to help our parents take over this planet. However, we made the grave mistake of underestimating the Valencians' weaponry. We were quickly wiped out. I believe I am the only remaining member of my fleet. I haven't seen my parents or my brother since then. Her Grace was merciful enough to spare me and make her servant. I owe my life to her and I am thankful that she rescued me.” Lani answered, her body more rigid than before.

 

   Pidge felt her instincts started to flare up again. Lani was lying, but what was she lying about, and why? She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Why is it now that her instincts are going haywire. Instincts were Keith’s thing, not her’s. She was about rationality, analyzing, brain over heart, knowledge over emotion. That was all her. So why is that all changing all of the sudden? She hasn’t known this girl for fifteen minutes and she was driving her crazy!

 

    “I’m sorry you had to go through that, Lani,” Shiro sympathized in his 'dad voice', “These past few decaphebes must’ve been hard on you.” Lani looked up at the black paladin and smiled slightly.

 

    “Thank you for your condolences, Black Paladin, but that was in the past. I have finished my mourning and I’m instead looking forward to the future.” She responded, nodding in acceptance of the sympathy. 

 

    That’s when the carriage hit a considerably sized rock on the road, causing the carriage to bounce and everybody jostled around. The sudden movement caused the Galra girl to accidentally fall on in Pidge’s arms, the green paladin’s arms automatically wrapped around her to prevent her from falling over. 

 

    Sparks ran through the girls’ bodies, crackling within their hearts and frying their brains. They stayed there, yellow eyes staring into brown, breathing heavily as something inside them ignited. There it was again, the alarming sense of familiarity. Just like outside the Castle of Lions, there was nothing else in the universe but them and the ignited flame between them. 

 

    Pidge came back to her senses when she heard the sound of Green purring in approval in the back of her head. All the blood in her body rushed to her face and she scrambled to get the beautiful girl off of her. Once Lani was back in her seat they both turned their bodies away from each other, both blushing wildly (although it’s harder to see Lani’s with her dark fur). 

 

    The others looked at each other as if they were trying to confirm what just happened. Hunk and Lance smirked at each other knowingly. Their little Pidgeon had a crush, and on an alien girl no less. Oh, they were so gonna tease her for this. They can finally get revenge for the numerous times she made fun of them for falling into “the trap”. This was so much better than watching her be technology-deprived for days. 

 

    Keith and Shiro looked at each other with wide eyes. Did the one and only Pidge became flustered over a Galra. Keith, being part Galra himself, felt secretly pleased that someone else in the team was attracted to someone from the purple alien race. It made Lance and Papa Kogane seem a little less crazy. Shiro himself was just confused through and through. Pidge, his daughter-figure, the one who wanted nothing more than anything but for her family to be reunited again, had a crush. Neither the Garrison nor Adam ever told him what to do in these situations. Sure he went through this with Keith, but Pidge was not Keith. She was a young, growing, woman who had sass issues and workaholic tendencies, and this was the first time she showed attraction to another living being that wasn’t a robot.

 

    Allura and Coran looked at each other with incredibility. Who would’ve thought that their youngest paladin would hold an attraction to another female? Of course, they held nothing against same-sex couples. It just baffled them that it was a Galra that had direct ties to the Empire. The princess still didn’t trust her. The Galra were a very proud and aggressive race, there was no way one of them would willingly give their life to servitude in exchange for being spared. Something just didn’t add up. 

 

    The tense silence was once again interrupted, but this time it was the carriage itself. With the embarrassing scenario occurring and everyone having their silent conversations afterward, they didn’t notice that the carriage has arrived at the palace. The footman opened the door and bowed.

 

    “Welcome to the Dolo Palace.” He announced, holding his hand out for the princess. Allura smiled gently as she took the outstretched hand, supporting herself as she exited the carriage. They came out the same order they came in, each being amazed by the complexity of the architecture and the aesthetic of the palace. The amazement didn’t cease even when Lani made her way to the front of the group. 

 

    “Please, if you’ll follow me I will show you the way to the dining hall. It is almost time for dinner and Her Grace is waiting for your arrival.” 

  
  



End file.
